Just Another Traitor?
by LupineSerpent
Summary: Silena Beauregard. Born a daughter of Aphrodite, became a traitor, died a hero. But does one heroic act cancel out a multitude of evil deeds?


**Silena Beauregard. Just another traitor?  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians.**

**Just Another Traitor**

She was sitting in her cabin, putting on makeup, while looking in a compact mirror. She heard a knock on the door. "Come in!" she said, closing the mirror. Luke was standing in the doorway. She was suddenly glad she had just put on makeup. Luke was one of the best-looking people at camp. "Um… Luke! What are you doing here?"

"Cabin inspection," he said, motioning to the clipboard in his hand. "That's not the only thing I came here to do though," he lowered his voice, and he smiled conspiratorially. "I need you to do a favor for me."

"What sort of favor?"

"Just tell me what's going on at camp."

"What sort of stuff?"

"Oh, like when people leave the camp, and what they're going to do."

"Why can't you do that yourself?" Her perfect brow crinkled with confusion.

"I'm leaving, Silena. Just tell me what's going on at camp."

Silena cursed Luke's good looks and how she was attracted to him, "I suppose I can do that."

"Great!" he said, smiling and handing her a bracelet with a single charm on it: a scythe. "Rub it to contact me. Remember, don't tell anyone. This will be our little secret."

"By the way," Luke turned around and started to walk out of the cabin not bothering to look back. "You got a five on the inspection."

* * *

Silena snuck away from the campfire and rubbed the charm bracelet. The charm of Kronos' scythe glowed eerily in the moonlight, "Luke?" she asked.

"What information do you have?" Luke asked coldly.

"Percy and Annabeth are here. The campers are going to send a quest to retrieve the Golden Fleece. Clarisse will lead the quest."

"Do you have the location of the fleece?"

"30, 31, 75, 12. 30 degrees, 31 minutes north. 75 degrees, 12 minutes west. It's in the Sea of Monsters."

"Contact me if there is more information."

* * *

"Luke," Silena walked by the creek, occasionally looking around to make sure no one was there.

"Yes?" Luke said, sounding slightly irritated.

"The huntresses are here," she said with a note of scorn. "Lady Artemis is missing. They sent a quest to find her. Did you have anything to do with that?"

"Who's going on the quest?" Asked Luke, expertly dodging the question.

"Thalia and Grover. Zoë Nightshade and Bianca, some huntresses are going as well." She emphasized the word huntresses as if being a huntress was worse than dying.

"Hmm…" Luke mused. "Anyone else going?"

"One of the huntresses was supposed to go, but got poisoned. Percy is gone. Annabeth is missing, so we can assume he went on the quest."

"Any more information?"

"No. But..." her voice faltered, "I don't want to do this anymore."

"Why not, Silena?" he asked silkily. "You'll be saving more lives."

"I… like Charlie now."

"Beckendorf? If you keep up the information, we he see that he won't be hurt. If you don't, we'll hurt him, and expose your position."

The charm stopped glowing, and Silena walked back towards the campfire, dropping the bracelet into her pocket. She mentally berated herself. _You lovesick Aphrodite kid! You only paid attention to Luke for his looks. Now look at what's happened!

* * *

_

Silena walked by the beach, and rubbed the scythe charm, which glistened unusually in the sunlight. She wiped away a tear, and began speaking, "Hello?"

"What information do you have?"

"The campers are sending a quest to get Ariadne's string. Percy, Annabeth, Tyson, and Grover are going." She spoke quickly, trying to get it over as fast as possible.

"Anything else?"

"No."

"Will you continue to provide information?"

"Yes," Silena faltered, "if you won't hurt Charlie."

"Of course."

A click. The scythe stopped glowing. _How many people's deaths were on her hands?

* * *

_

Silena Beauregard walked slowly, and sat down on a log next to the creek, hands shaking. After looking around to make sure no one was there, she slowly took out a silver charm bracelet, with a single charm on it: Kronos' scythe. She hated herself for what she did. She remembered when Luke had first recruited her.

She rubbed it and the scythe seemed to glow in the sunlight.

She spoke slowly, her voice quavering, "They're going to blow up the ship. Percy Jackson and Ch…Ch…Charles Beckendorf a…are being sent. I'm not sure when."

A raspy, ancient, evil voice that was, without a doubt Kronos' said, "Your information has been received. If you have any other information, send it to me. Remember, more lives will be saved this way."

The scythe stopped glowing and Silena dropped it back into her dress. She knew that Kronos was definitely lying, but she couldn't back out. If she told them the truth, everyone would hate her. _Clarisse would hate her._ _Her siblings would hate her. Everyone at camp would hate her. Charlie would hate her!_ She was a traitor. She was part of the worst scum to ever walk the Earth. She sat down, cradled her face in her hands, and cried. She didn't care that she was ruining her makeup. She just wanted to die. But she was too weak to tell the truth.

"Whoa! Silena. You okay?" Silena looked back. Clarisse was standing behind her.

"I'm fine," she lied, "I guess the stress is getting to me."

"Don't worry. We'll whip Kronos' army," Clarisse said confidently.

_If only you knew, Clarisse_. The guilt and weight of what Silena had done crushed upon her and she almost wanted to collapse and cry again. However, she got up, brushed the tears away from her eyes, and faked a smile. She took out a facial mirror, dabbed at her makeup and said, "See you at the dining hall. I need to fix my makeup."

She looked back one last time, to see Clarisse rolling her eyes.

* * *

"Bye Charlie! Stay safe." She said, hugging him.

"Don't worry Silena. I'll be back. Safe. This is a sneak attack. Remember? They won't know what hit them."

"Of course not," she said, forcing a smile. _Did he know she was the spy?_ "See you when you come back!"

He got on the Pegasus, which flew into the sky. He looked and waved back, one last time. _Would this be the last time she saw him? They could just kill him, and it would be her fault. Luke said they would keep him safe. How many people had he lied to? How many people had he manipulated, tricked?_

A familiar voice was behind her. "Bone up, Silena! Beckendorf will come back." Clarisse said, hugging her.

_Clarisse, Clarisse, Clarisse. If only you knew that I'm the traitor you've been looking for. You probably wouldn't even hesitate to kill me, to run me through with that spear of yours.

* * *

_

Percy Jackson came back later. Charles Beckendorf was dead. She had indirectly killed him. She sat through the mandatory cabin leader meeting. She went to her cabin and grieved. She had one last thing to do though. She took out the charm bracelet, rubbed it, and spoke thirteen words.

"Liar. Charlie is dead and the Ares cabin isn't going to be fighting."

Evidently, Kronos did not bother responding to that, as the bracelet dulled.

Silena made one more report, about where the defenses were. She went back to camp, to convince Clarisse. It didn't work. She would be responsible for the deaths of everyone at camp if she didn't do something. _I'm a traitor. I am worse than scum. I'm worse than Kronos' forces. I killed Charlie. I killed everyone. I need to do something._

Silena waited until Clarisse and Chris were on patrol, and then stole her armour and spear. She then led the forces to the battle.

"ARES" she rallied. _I'll do something important before I die. I'll probably go to Asphodel, maybe the Fields of Punishment. I need to help my friends though._ _ I will die. I'm an Aphrodite kid. There's no way I can kill it._ Silena led half the chariots for the drakon.

"Ares, to me!" Silena was trying not to show her fear. She watched the others hopelessly attacking the drakon.

Percy screamed at her, "You can do it! A child of Ares is destined to kill the drakon!" _Here goes nothing._ She charged and was sprayed with poison. She screamed with pain and fell. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw everyone else trying to fight the drakon.

"No! Curse you, why?" after an indefinite amount of time, a familiar voice screamed. "Why?"

Through a haze, she saw Clarisse had killed the drakon, and she started to let go of life. _Her purpose in destiny was fulfilled. Born a traitor, died a hero, of sorts._ She choked out her last words, confessed that she was a traitor. Her spirit left her body, and she saw one thing, waving to her from Elysium. _Charlie.

* * *

_

_While she was waiting for the boat to cross the River Styx she thought. Maybe she was__n't a traitor anymore. Maybe she had redeemed herself. Maybe others would now see her as Silena Beauregard, daughter of Aphrodite. One of the many killed in the Battle of Manhattan. But does one heroic act cancel out a multitude of evil deeds?_

**Sorry for re-posting this, but I noticed an unbearable amount of errors with punctuation, so I sort of fixed that. I think there still are errors though- tell me if there are any.  
**

**Didn't like this one-shot that much. Looking for a beta-reader.  
**

**Please review. ****I don't really care if you flame me, but I would prefer CC.**


End file.
